Planes Of Sorrow
by Lady Amiee
Summary: Sorrow can take you to the darkest places, places where worlds don't make sense and people speak languages you do not. After the loss of everything I held dear, my mind shattered and I was left broken. My sorrow called through the dimensions, echoing through world after world, until someone answered and I was taken from Earth and brought to a land called Alagaesia. Eragon SI.


Pain . . . immense _pain_. It rippled through me like shards of glass on tender skin. I felt every slice, tear and rip, it burned through my body, sending my mind reeling, spinning into itself. I panted, fighting the agony, trying to pull myself from the darkness, to force my eyes open, and wake up from the nightmares, the _loss_. Everything was gone, taken from me in a scream of metal against metal, glass against glass and flesh against concrete. My family were lost, torn away by a drunk driver. I'd never see their faces again, never hear my sons laughter, my partner's bad jokes . . . I'd never hold them in my arms again.

_I was alone._

I began to weep, curling around myself until my numb body began to feel, to tell me that I needed to move, that the position hurt. I couldn't move, I didn't want to move. I wanted to die, to be with them, to see them again. My breath sawed from me, harsh and pained, my throat raw from the sobs. Every night I woke like this, sobbing and screaming, curled up in a ball of devastating sorrow.

_"Hush, little one, breathe and all will be well."_

I dismissed the soft voice, knowing my mind speaking, the echoes of comfort I could no longer feel. My mind often supplied voices, memories I wanted to see, but never wanted to witness again. The doctors said it was normal, that my mind was protecting itself, that the grief would fade in time. I didn't believe them, how could I when every waking moment felt as if another piece of my heart had been torn from my chest. The calendar recorded the passing of six months, but I felt as if I was stood there, watching my partner wave as he rounded the corner, his car slowing down to pull into our driveway.

He hadn't seen the other car coming. My son had. I'd seen it, the widening of his beautiful hazel eyes, the knowledge that death rolled towards them I can still hear his screams.

_"Do not let your mind take you back, little one. Come now, come to me and I will keep you safe. I will shelter you within my mind. Your sorrow calls to me. I feel it within my ancient bones. Come to me, let me bear you, let me bathe the sorrow from you. I can take the memories and leave you with a clear mind once more."_

I shook my head, resisting the call, the power of those words. I knew them to be false, lies to make me believe that peace and sanctuary could be found in the ruins of my life.. "Stop it." The whisper cracked and broke apart, like black ice in a January storm. "Just stop it. I can't forget . . . I want to forget, but I can't, so stop it!"

The last word fell from me in a scream, a bitter scream full of hatred I'd never felt before. I hated the voice, hated its promises . . . I hated myself, because it was my own voice, my own mind, my pain playing tricks on me.

_"If you do not come to me, you will only wither away and die, little one. Let me heal you. Reach out, just extend your hand and feel I am real. I have been watching over you for many days now, keeping the predators at bay. Wake now, look upon me, and see that I am real."_

I shuddered, exploring the voice, sending my mind outward only to recoil. The voice was in my head, I could feel that, but at the same time it . . . wasn't. I couldn't find the words to describe the vast, alien mind brushing mine. It wrapped around me like a bubble, colors and whispers, thoughts that weren't my own seeping into my mind.

_"Open your eyes."_

"I'm scared," I whispered. I knew the voice to be male, the, rumbling baritone too deep to mistake as female. "I don't know what you are. I don't know how you're talking in my head. I don't even know your name." Why the name of something that was in my mind mattered I didn't know, but I needed something to cling to, something normal. What could be more normal than a name?

_"My name is Dregin. We can not linger here, little one. The spell I cast to bring you from your world was vast and has drawn the attention of the dark one. He flies now, I can feel him drawing near. Do not be scared, I will allow no harm to come to my rider."_

I slowly opened my eyes.

**A/N. Hello to my lovely readers.**

**Well, I'm back with another self insert, I know, I know, but I can't resist them. So, this is Eregon of course, the idea hitting me about six seconds before I fell asleep. I'm hoping I don't muck this up because Eragon is one of my all time favorite stories. This is just a short introduction chapter, one I'm hoping will gain some good reviews to tell me if the idea of a SI in Alagaesia could actually work, so please, leave a review if you like the idea, your feedback is really appreciated. Thanks for reading! Amiee. xoxox**


End file.
